The Doctor, The Solider and the Hound
by Hawkeye II
Summary: Avengers Initiative. 7 members,each as deadly as the next. What happens when Loki threatens the world, what heros are called upon and what will they do to avenge it. Banner/OC/Rogers
1. Chapter 1 The Nest

Time was ticking, moving slowly. People came,and went. Day in,day out. Nothing was ever unusual. Scientists did there business,while Cassidy stood watch. Watching, waiting, like a Shepard guarding its sheep. But nothing ever happened. Not until that day. It was a day when he world changed and the Tesseract showed its power to our world.

What another exciting day at work it was. S.H.E.I.L.D seemed to be getting duller and duller each day. I sat patiently beside Clint up in his so called nest. There view was perfect of the room,not a single space that could not be seen between the pair of our eyes.

I started closing my eyes slightly when Clint nudged my shoulder.

"Hey,keep you eyes on the prize." The slightly smile was comforting, but there didn`t seem to be much time to enjoy the slightly entertaining moment when the show seemed to be starting.

My brown eyes darted towards the source of the noise. The Tesseract. It was moving,or glowing. It was shortly after Clint and myself exchanged confused looks before alarms began blasting in the dying down. The trouble seemed to have died down,slightly, but the Cube didn`t stop after that.

"Oh Shit."

My right hand darted for for right ear piece and dialed a number. The person on the other line picked up.

"Director Fury. Its moving."

The call was quick,but still something the Director should know about. Brushing sandy blonde hair out of my eyes, I looked at Clint before he spoke. "I guess we finally get some excitement."

"Don`t get your hopes up." I replied mirroring his slightly mischievous grin. "Remember Singapore."

"This is bigger." Clint replied. "We`ll get more action then that dull mission."

"I hope not."The last thing i needed right now was a pain in my ass.

It wasn`t long before the Director showed up, she had slid down form the perch just before his arrival. Dressed in black. as usual. Just as grumpy, as usual. Mind you,this time he did have a pretty damn good reason.

"Whats is doing doctor?" He asked,approaching Eric calmly,wanted to get a full grasp on the situation. Though it was more like yelling now with the alarms constantly going off.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving."

"It thats suppose to be funny?"Fury did not seem to be in a gaming mood.

"Sir, it was sudden." I said, standing with my hand behind my back and a cold look upon my face.

"Have you turned off the power?" Fury asked, arching a brow. He arrpouched the cube be still seemed to be wary of it.

"She's an energy source. We turn the power off, she turns it back on." Selvig did have a point,but why? What was it trying to do? And why now?"Shes only admitting low levels of gamma radiation. Nothing harmful."

"That can be harmful." Fury looked hurt,but then again i had to agree with him. I personally wasn`t in the mood to turn into a large green rage monster or worse. I was pale a proud, never mind turning green.

"I told you to keep eyes on it MacIntrye." And a good dog always does what its told.

I took my place between Selvig and the Cube as Fury asked for Clint. And in no time flat did he appear from his nest. I kept my eye on the cube, wondering what exactly she was planning. I kept my ears to myself,seeing as it wasn`t my conversation to listen into, but as my gaze turned towards Fury and Clint, the voice of one of the scientists grabbed my attention.

"Doctor,its moving."

And with that,the Tesseract shot out a ray of energy toward the panels on the opposite side of myself. All i could do was star at the blue light and wonder.

BOOM.

The energy surge stopped just after letting of a burst of power, nearly knocking people over. I used my arm to shield my eyes from the light,but that wasn`t my problem anymore. Racing to grab my firearm, i aimed it stright at whatever came through that doorway. Slowly the thign rose,a man decked out in green robs and a staff of some else one seemed to hokd the same idea in their minds and pulled out their guns too. There was no way this guy was getting trough them.

"Please sir. I`m going to have to ask you to put down the spear." Fury too held up his gun.

I`m sorry, spear.

There was much time before the mad man in the lether coat began shooting blue light in my general direction. I tucked and rolled behind a cart before taking aim and firing at the man.

One by one agents began falling. That was it. Putting my gun away, I reached for small throwing knives and darted out from behind the cart. but i wasn`t in time. He took his glowing spear and touched it to Clints chest and suddenly he wasn`t him anymore. I stopped dead in my tracks. Clint? Compromised so easily. Now this was getting a little personal, not friend of hers was becoming someone else mindless bitch.

I flung a couple knives at the strange man before being thrusted backwards by a force. All i knew was that my head and stomach were killing me. It took be a second to come to my senses and stand back up.

Clint was taken, Agent Samson was gone too,and i just managed to see the man take Selvig. It looked like just myself and Fury now. I glanced quickly at his hands, thank god he had the tesseract. With the building beginning to shake under her feet, this wasn`t looking so good.

A gun shot ran out and Fury was down. Clint raced and grabbed the case as the strange man approached me with a dark look in his eyes. I stood ready to fight, though i knew i was only going to loose,i had no chance of making this one out alive.

I threw a couple punched,each deflected my the man before he finally grabbed me by the throat.

"Ah,you have fight. I like that." His voice was cool and calm, which caused shivers down my back. He raised his spear and pointed at my chest, blue light escaped its gold forum and rushed into my body.

And with that everything went black


	2. Chapter 2 Germany

Was it hot? Or was it cold? All i knew was that my body had gone numb,like i had lost control over it. When the saver touched my chest i feel a rush of something crawling inside of me. Something taking over my body inch by in so quickly i barely had time to think. Thats when it went black. I could`t move no matter how hard i tired. I creamed and i pleaded but no one could hear me. No one could help me.

I felt as if i was trapped in my own mind. Like cage with no door. No way of escaping.

When i looked around me i felt like i was watching a movie, my limbs working but i ways`t the one pulling in the strings. Sometimes i could hear whispers, another voice in my head. I could never understand what they were saying, but then sent chills through my body.

I watched through my own eyes what my body was doing,but i could`t hear was like someone or something was warping it,knowing that if i was to escape some how,there plans would be revealed. But how can one escape your own body?

I could see the tesseract,i constantly had eyes on it. It seemed Loki was using me as a guard dog for the damned thing. But i could`t exactly protest. I stood there,watching,waiting for what seemed like hours. Whatever was inside me seemed to be growing restless,there wash`t much room for two restless things in my body,one of us was going to have to go.

It seemed liked years,but finally i was able to go somewhere else. it seemed i was going with Loki somewhere. Where? Only god knew the answer to that question. But i seemed i wasn`t going alone. Barton was coming, but it seemed we were up to two different tasks.

In a blur where time seemed to have spend up i was in my uniform and the next minute i was in a dress. I would have loved to have seen it one me,but that wash`t the plan. Loki and i were in one transporter while barton had gone into another. This had to do with some last minute material we had to get, but that was it. But this flashy vision wasn`t exactly doing me any good.

I was on the ground before to long,but almost dragged along by this dumb ass god with his mighty ego and glowing stick.I would have ran . Wait, correction. I would have kicked the green aliens ass, then ran but seeing as i don`t have exactly much of a choice, no ass kicking today.

As my fuzzy tv screen vision became no clearer as we,meaning the god and myself, walked off the plane, Loki turned to me and spoking in his calming cool voice."Now, we have work to do."

I swore chills would have ran down my spine if my body didn`t so easily accept him.

"Of course sir. " Those words escaped my lips,but it was someone else saying them. But all i could do was sit in the backseat, staying there until someone came to save my ass. "What do you want me to do?"

He smiled.

It was on the borderline of attractive and creepy,but seeing as he was the enemy, well the choice was clear.

Loki took me buy my hand, and let his mage change his armour to a well tailored suit,and the spear to a cain. At leads he has class.

I could`t argue with him as he led me towards the grand building,one which seemed to be holding some sort of ball or gala. Whatever Loki was doing hear it simply was not good.

We entered the hall the their was a buzzing in the air,like all the people in the halls voices inside my head. It was un bare able, i could barely focus anymore,but the god turned to be, smiling sweetly."Now be a doll and go wait by the microphone for me. You`ll know what to do next."

By face forced a smile,one which i was not willing to give,but i already established everything was out of my control now. Loki disappeared in the crowd as i headed off on my mission, whatever the hell i was suppose to do. Stand their and look pretty? It seemed whatever was in control over my body knew what to do. To bad i didn`t. Maybe, somehow, if i got out of here,i could try and stop him from doing whatever that bastard was planning.

Poeple pushed past me as I stood against the closet pillar to the microphone for only what seemed to be a couple of minutes. In no time a man came to it and began speaking in another language. German maybe? It was hard to tell with all the bussing in my head,but my eyes remained locked on this man. My eyes looked up once, only to see Loki return down the stair well looking rather excited.

Then it all happened too fast.

One minute the guard was standing there, the next he was flat out on his face with Loki stand tall above him. I didn`t have time to ponder on this moment of violence, when i began throwing punches at on coming security guards who darted at Loki. Guns where being tossed from there grip. I could even feel bones cracking under my grip. Blooded faces and men laid on the ground as the people flooded out of the building. My gaze turned to Loki who seemed to have got what he was looking for,and we headed out the door.

As his suit turned to folded armour, dress changed back to my S.H.E.I.L.D uniform. I must have looked like an assassin with all the weapon upon my body. There seemed to be more blades then i could possibly throw, and enough amo to last a life time.

I grabbed a blade and stood rather proudly on the left side of Loki, as he seemed to banter on about being ruled. Could this guy not have found a planet that needed a king. God,why was he so stupid. Though his tactics were`t exactly bad.

When Loki wash`t talking to me,or anyone for that matter words didn`t mean anything to me. Like someone had scrambled the words. I only figured what Loki was saying by his display of his so called kinglyness and people kneeling. He did seem to have a sort of god complex, that i could pick up even without hearing him speak.

As Loki continued on with his speech, my eyes seemed to trace the skies, like my body knew that someone was coming. I kept looking back and forth, as to what i was exactly searching for,i could not tell. Until it came.

A S.H.E.I.L.D jet arrived and i was smiling on the inside. Maybe they could save me from this hell whole of an existence and get whatever was inside of me out. I wanted to scream and shout, in hopes that someone would save my ass.

Within a couple of seconds of the jet appearing in my sight, a man in red,white and blue jumped in the way of saving of civilian. There was only one person that she knew that wore that,one in which Coulson never seemed to shut up about. Captain America. But i have no time to marvel at this spangly man, as i whopped out my gun and began shoot fiercely at him. My eyes where locked on Steve like a wolf on a hunt. I only prayed that i didn`t kill him.

People seemed to be rushing away as the Captain en gaged in a fight with Loki. My body lunged at Steve when he was seemingly distracted, sadly enough this gave Loki enough time to recover from a hit. But that was the last thing i remember before an elbow collided with my head and everything went black, again.


End file.
